


But If You Close Your Eyes

by ElsieIvy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety Attacks, COVID-19, Friendship, Gen, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieIvy/pseuds/ElsieIvy
Summary: Basically a cafe in Quarantine AU.  Tim is furloughed and Jason is working as a delivery driver.  They bond in a socially distant kind of way.  Could be read as platonic or pre-slash.  I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or something more.  (The title is from Pompeii by Bastille.)
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	But If You Close Your Eyes

Tim forced a smile which he hoped Dick could hear through the phone. “No, it totally makes sense. No worries.”

“You’re not fired,” Dick repeated. “You’re just furloughed. We’ll keep covering your health insurance too. So don’t even worry about that. And as soon as everything goes back to normal…”

Tim nodded. “I get it. It’s fine. Really.”

Tim could hear Dick sigh with relief. “I knew you’d understand, Timbo. And with your immune system being weird you probably shouldn’t be at work anyway. We’re still doing delivery and take out though. So just let me know if you want me to have anyone bring you anything.”

“I’m good for a while I think,” Tim replied. “I just went shopping yesterday. Stocked up on whatever was left on the shelves. Call me when you want me to come back in… Talk to you soon.”

Tim hung up before he had to listen to anymore of Dick’s babble. Tim had been telling the truth. He really did understand. That didn’t mean he had to like it though. Dick was Dick, so of course he kept his job. Jason, well he’d disappeared off to college or wherever for years but when he’d come back he’d somehow gotten to keep his seniority, and Damian was the boss’s son so obviously his job was safe. That just left Tim. It would have been nice if Bruce could have told him himself but with Bruce stuck out of the country for the foreseeable future that job had apparently fallen to Dick.

Tim took a deep breath, reminding himself that it had only been a few hours earlier he’d been worried sick about the thought of going into work. Of handing coffees to God knows how many people who had been hanging out with an exponentially larger number of God knows how many people. Well that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about anymore at least. He’d managed to trade that concern in for a slew of new worries.

It was fine though. Tim was used to being alone. He’d always been alone. Nothing had even really changed.

Tim’s phone rang and he glanced tentatively at the name on the screen, hoping it wasn’t Dick calling back with more apologies and explanations. The caller ID showed it was Jason.

Tim bit his lip, unsure about how much of an improvement that was. His relationship with Jason had improved since the early days when Jason had first come back to work. But there were still odd moments of tension and Tim wasn’t entirely sure Jason wasn’t calling to gloat.

“Hello?” Tim asked answering the phone.

“I talked to Dick. He’s such an asshole. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It makes sense…”

“Like hell it does.” Jason exclaimed. “You know he’s just keeping Damian on because he’s worried about him. He doesn’t want him alone with all his family stuck outside the country. It’s still bullshit though. I mean, unless you wanted to be funemployed for a bit. Dickie said you have some health thing…”

Tim sighed, not really feeling up to explaining his immune system for the millionth time. “It’s fine Jason. No, it wasn’t my choice but it’s fine. I appreciate you concern but really, in the middle of a plague whether or not I’m the least valuable employee at a cafe isn’t really that important. I mean people are dying. My ego is not the biggest concern. Did you see the news today? I mean…”

Tim realized his voice was shaking.

“Tim?” Jason asked. “Talk to me. How bad are you freaking out?”

Tim giggled, trying to catch his breath and failing. 

“Christ,” Jason muttered. “Okay, look Dickie’s got me on delivery duty right now. Talk to me while I do this. This whole contactless delivery thing is depressing as fuck.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Tim asked, shakily. “Not the news… I can’t…”

And that was how Tim learned about Jason’s interest in surrealist film, that he’d only recently discovered the works of Lovecraft, and that his favorite Ninja Turtle was Leonardo. 

“You don’t have to stay on the phone with me,” Tim said after twenty minutes. He was brewing a pot of coffee while listening to Jason’s thoughts on how poorly designed Gotham’s roadways were. His hands had nearly stopped shaking.

“Maybe I’m enjoying the company too,” Jason admitted. “It’s a little weird driving around right now. No people out. Barely any cars. All the customers just hide in their houses and I drop food on their steps.”

Tim hummed and stared out the window of his apartment. A mix of rain and snow was pummeling in the city. The weather must not have gotten the message that this wasn’t a typical Gotham March.

“Hey, check outside your door real quick,” Jason said.

Curious, Tim opened his door and on the floor of his hallway was a plastic bag of food.

“You didn’t have to…” Tim started.

“I know I didn’t have to. It’s some bread and the soup of the day. Dick did that weird cheese and broccoli thing you like. I think we both know you’ll starve to death if someone doesn’t feed you.”

“Thank you,” Tim whispered bringing the bag inside and closing the door.

“Gonna keep me company while I do deliveries tomorrow too?” Jason asked. 

"I wouldn't want you to get bored." Tim agreed. 

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
